theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Warner Home Video
Warner Home Video is the home video distribution division of Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group, itself part of Time Warner. It was founded in 1978 as WCI Home Video (for Warner Communications, Inc.). The company launched in the United States with twenty films on Betamax and VHS videocassettes in late 1979. The company later expanded its line to include additional titles throughout 1979 and 1980. It is known for Looney Tunes cartoons From 2002 to 2004, Warner also made and re-released several VeggieTales/3-2-1 Penguins! DVDs and VHS'. VeggieTales Prints * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (July 27, 2002) * The Star of Christmas (October 29, 2002) * Heroes of the Bible (first two volumes) (DVD) (February 4, 2003) * The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment! (May 20, 2003) * The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5, 2003) * An Easter Carol (February 10, 2004) * A Snoodle's Tale (May 18, 2004) * The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack (June 8, 2004) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (October 9, 2007) Reprints *Rack, Shack & Benny (April 20, 2002) * Josh and the Big Wall! (April 20, 2002) * King George and the Ducky (July 23, 2002) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (August 27, 2002) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (August 27, 2002) * Rack, Shack & Benny (September 21, 2002) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 21, 2002) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video. (October 4, 2002) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (October 4, 2002) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (October 8, 2002) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (October 9, 2002) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (October 22, 2002) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (October 22, 2002) * Are You My Neighbor? (October 29, 2002) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 29, 2002) * The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! (November 26, 2002) * Rack, Shack & Benny (February 4, 2003) * Josh and the Big Wall! (February 4, 2003) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 4, 2003) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 4, 2003) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video. (May 20, 2003) * Madame Blueberry (May 20, 2003) * King George and the Ducky (May 20, 2003) * The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! (August 5, 2003) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (August 5, 2003) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (February 10, 2004) * Rack, Shack & Benny (February 10, 2004) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (February 10, 2004) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (February 10, 2004) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (February 10, 2004) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 10, 2004) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (May 18, 2004) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (May 18, 2004) * Josh and the Big Wall! (May 18, 2004) * Madame Blueberry (May 18, 2004) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (May 18, 2004) * King George and the Ducky (May 18, 2004) 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 1, 2002) * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (October 1, 2002) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (October 29, 2002) * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (September 24, 2002) * The Doom Funnel Rescue! (February 10, 2004) * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (May 18, 2004) Larry-Boy * Leggo My Ego! (August 27, 2002) * The YodelNapper! (November 26, 2002) * The Good, The Bad, and the Eggly! (June 10, 2003) See Also * Sony Wonder Category:Companies Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group Category:Movie studios Category:VHS ��